


Failing Grades and First Kisses

by PrinceNux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I am ashamed of myself for writing a high school au tbh, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, This is gonna be gay, When will I chill, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNux/pseuds/PrinceNux
Summary: Gay shit happens





	

It has happened. I am writing a Destiel high school au! And, trust me, I am ashamed of this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. So, please forgive me. 

So, in this fanfic, Dean is a high school senior with a possibility of a full-ride scholarship thanks to his football career. But, what if Dean doesn't want to be a football player? He doesn't like the sport, doesn't like the other players on his team, and they don't like him either. No, what Dean wants to do is write songs and travel around in his Chevy Impala, just soaking up what the world has to give him, and getting as far away from his father as he possibly can.

Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, is 14 and almost too smart for his own good. He wants to get through high school as soon as possible and then go to college, where he wants to be a lawyer and be everything that his father is never going to be. 

Castiel Novak is a bookish, quiet 18 year old with big owl eye glasses, and perpetual bedhead. When Dean comes to him with a bruise on his jaw and a D in his English class, Cas agrees to tutor him after football practice, and help him get the grades he needs to go to college.

But, the more time that the two teenagers spend together, the more they start to fall for each other, and Cas soon realizes that Dean purposely got the bad grade in English.

After this realization, and how John treats Dean and Sam comes to light, the two boys start planning to leave together after college.

The problems start to arise, though, once John discovers their plans, and tries to stop them from taking Sam with them as well.

(But, ya know, I'm trying my hand at a happy ending, so we'll see how this one goes!)


End file.
